Hwayangyeonhwa pt2
by Minki ARMY
Summary: Bangtan fanfict! No one loves bangtan like Bangtan! Namjin! MinYoon! TaeKook! Taeseok! realita cinta member BTS mulai dari yang menyenangkan sampai menyedihkan. NOW UNTIL FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT IN LIFE Pt.2**

The Only One

JUNG HOSEOK..

Satu hati yang paling terluka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kabar pengosongan jadwal telah tersebar. Juga desas-desus kepulangan para member ke kampung halaman masing-masing telah diketahui publik secara menyeluruh. Bahkan kabar tentang kedatangan Bang Shihyuk PD-nim ke ruang dance practice boygrup naik daun ini telah jadi perbincangan hangat disana sini oleh kalangan ARMY dan tentu pihak managemen tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi.

"Bangtansonyeondan di liburkan"

Begitu kata salah satu manager mereka yang kini namanya mulai terseret-seret dikalangan penggemar, Sejin hyung. Manager berbadan tinggi dan berkaca mata itu secara resmi mengabarkan pada anak-anak didiknya sebelum dirinya sendiri pamit undur diri dan meninggalkan tujuh pemuda disana dengan helaan nafas lega yang membumbung tinggi di udara

" Hahhhhhh... "

Namjoon, yoongi, jimin, seokjin dan yang lainnya berjalan masuk, menyeret langkah menyusuri anak tangga yang berhubungan langsung dengan pintu asrama kecintaan. Suhu seoul yang minus dan lelah yang membunuh usai perform dan latihan sudah jelas membuat siapapun diposisi mereka begitu membutuhkan istirahat saat ini.

Dan benar saja, begitu pintu asrama ditutup dari dalam, hoseok yang biasanya berceloteh dan bertingkah lucu kali ini tidak bersuara saat semua membernya menghambur ke tempat masing-masing. hanya menggeleng pasrah saat tatapan lelahnya bertemu dengan pemandangan malas-malasan namjoon dan Jin di ruang tengah yang begitu meng-irikan

" hyung.. aku lapar, masak ya? "

Jin mendelik dengan wajah cemberut yang manja _"shireo.. aku akan tetap mogok masak kalau kau tidak memberiku izin berlibur dengan teman-temanku. Ken dan sandeul, kami bertiga sudah lama menunggu waktu ini "_ rajuknya dengan nada rendah namun penuh harap

" kalau begitu kau harus membiarkanku juga pulang ke ilsan dan bertemu keluargaku" balas namjoon seadanya. Disampingnya, jin mendongak menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal yang sudah ia hafal betul ke mana arahnya

" _kau pikir aku semudah itu mempercayaimu? Bilang saja kalau mau bertemu mantan kekasihmu kan di ilsan?"_

" tidak—"

" — _hah.. sudah kuduga. Sangkalanmu itu semakin membuatku yakin "_

" Oh demi tuhan Jin, kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? cemburu, merajuk, mogok masak, dan menyengsarakan perutku hanya karena prasangka gilamu—" member berdimple itu menghela nafas, sejenak melirik Jin yang masih setia mengerucut bibir, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan bergerak memasak untuknya "—Kalau tahu begini mending kusuru sejin hyung menemaniku saja di rumah sakit sampai keadaanku benar-benar pulih " putusnya lalu beranjak bangun meninggalkan Jin

" _**GEURE... KHA! KHARAGU! PERGI SANA! PULANG KE ILSAN DAN JANGAN MENEMUIKU LAGI !"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook membulatkan mata dan menoleh spontan ke arah pintu dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Sambil memasang radarnya, ia memicingkan mata dan menemukan Namjoon menyeret kaki cideranya menuju kamar lamanya yang kini sudah disulap jadi kamar bernuansa pink oleh leader dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Seokjin.

" mereka mulai lagi " gumam sang magnae pelan tanpa sadar wajahnya tiba-tiba dihujani oleh lemparan boneka kunamon kecil kesukaan salah satu hyungnya "—astaga Tae-hyung.. yoongi hyung akan memangkas tangan kita berdua kalau tahu bonekanya kau lempar seenaknya begini"

Sang tersangka menggeleng angkuh "jangan pernah berharap menemukan yoongi hyung disini kalau jimin sudah mengunci pintu kamar mereka dari dalam " dalihnya tepat sasaran dan langsung mendapat teriakan malas dari Hoseok di ranjang seberang "lakukan dengan tenang eoh? Jangan membuat keributan atau atau suara sekecil apapun. Aku mengantuk"

Mendengarnya, Taehyung dan jungkook hanya menyengir lebar, sembari memperbaharui gerakan hand shake mereka, canda tawa mengalun tanpa aturan didalam ruangan itu; saling mengejek satu sama lain sampai keduanya jatuh terbaring di ranjang bawah milik taehyung

" _aku akan pulang ke Daegu.."_

Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi jungkook untuk mencerna kalimat pendek itu. dia tidak rela kalau boleh jujur.

" oh..joha. Dan aku akan tetap disini dengan yoongi hyung " tukas sang magnae dengan nada lesu. Taehyung tentu sakit mendengarnya, namun satu tarikan senyum tampan buru-buru ia tampakkan

" _tidak lebih dari 3 hari oke? Dan kupikir kau juga harus pulang karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati bosan melihat Jimin dan yoongi berdua-duaan di dalam dorm "_

"—Jimin akan ke busan, besok" potong jungkook, berharap hyung kesukaannya itu mengerti bagaimana dirinya tanpa canda tawa seorang taehyung

" _oh ya? Kalau begitu kau yakin bisa bertahan dengan cerewetnya yoongi hyung selama lima hari penuh di dalam disini ?"_ Taehyung berbalik menatap langsung ke mata sang adik _" kook-ah.. ibumu merindukanmu, eoh? Pulanglah.. meskipun hanya sehari"_

Ditatap sedalam itu oleh taehyung, jungkook tahu ia tidak akan pernah sanggup bertahan Bahkan untuk berpura-pura. Mata bulatnya bergerak menatap putus asa "Tidak bertemu mereka aku sudah terlatih hyung. Tapi tidak bertemu denganmu, tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah memberitahukanku caranya" sambungnya dengan suara bergetar.

Mengerjap, Taehyung berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Dan alih-alih menjawab, jemari kurusnya perlahan bergerak mengusap kulit rahang hingga leher jungkook yang selalu jadi kesukaannya

" boleh sekali ini saja hyung... aku ingin egois dengan hanya menahanmu disini bersamaku. Sekali ini, bisakah kita melupakan semuanya? menghabiskan waktu berdua menganggap ocehan yoongi hyung seperti angin lalu dan mengabaikan Jimin hyung yang terus menerus menengahi kita dengan aturan-aturannya yang membosankan seperti yoongi hyung?"

Taehyung tentu tercengang, hubungannya dengan jungkook yang selalu tampak sempurna dari luar kali ini harus kembali direnunginya; seberapa berat sakit yang selama ini jungkook pikul karena ulah nakalnya bermain kesana kemari, berapa banyak waktu kebersamaan di belakang layar yang terbuang karena keegoisannya melakukan apapun tanpa perduli satu hati yang sedang kesepian tanpanya.

" _ikutlah denganku !"_ taehyung bersuara di tengah dinginnya malam, jemari kurusnya meraih tubuh jungkook untuk mendekat padanya hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan _" ayo ke Daegu.. bertemu orangtuaku dan menghirup udara daegu yang sejuk di pagi hari "_ lanjutnya penuh semangat

Sementara jungkook masih diam menikmati terpaan nafas taehyung di wajahnya, hyung yang lebih tua itu tanpa izin menggerakkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir sang adik yang selalu terlihat basah dan merah menggoda

" _**Aku tidak menerima penolakan, kook-ah"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Saling mengumpat, jimin tidak pernah menemukan dirinya berkata sekasar dulu lagi saat bersama yoongi; satu-satunya makhluk di dorm ini yang mampu membelokkan niatnya— Berbeda saat bersama taehyung, hoseok bahkan jungkook sekalipun—. karena bagi jimin, Yoongi adalah jelmaan lain darinya yang dikemas dalam wujud berbeda dimana dunia sekeliling seolah tidak pernah ada; yoongi menyukai keheningan dan selalu menempatkan tidur di atas segalanya setelah musik, lagu buatannya dan tentu saja —Park Jimin, kekasihnya.

Hingga moment-moment berdua-kapanpun akan selalu pasangan ini isi dengan obrolan kecil yang hangat dan menyenangkan, terkadang mengundang gelegar tawa tanpa mengurangi rasa saling menghargai diantara mereka berdua—jauh berbeda dengan Taekook yang biasanya tertawa sambil adu pukul, atau Namjin yang tertawa sambil melempar panci ke muka pasangannya.

Biasanya jimin hanya akan mengganggu yoongi dengan menyimpan barang milik kekasihnya itu sebagai miliknya (tentu tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik asli), berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan panjang lebar yang yoongi utarakan hingga pemuda berkulit pucat itu akan mengomel tanpa henti dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang berada dalam kungkungan jimin, tersipu dan tersenyum karena dominasi jimin yang selalu bisa membuatnya bertransformasi menjadi gadis kemarin sore yang sedang kasmaran

.

" _apa benar aku terlalu jelas?_ _—_ _"_ suara berat itu mengalun di udara, dan seolah tahu maksud pertanyaan kekasihnya, jimin yang berdiri di ambang pintu hanya mengulas senyum kecil di bibirnya sebelum merapatkan pintu kamar.

" — _Tapi bukankah memang aku yang paling berpeluang untuk itu? selain posisiku yang tidak jauh darimu, tinggi badan kita juga sama jadi kau tidak akan kesulitan meraih jasmu "_ —lanjut sang suara dengan nada malas namun sarat akan sanggahan

" sejak kapan kau mau memikirkan hal sekecil itu hm?" Jimin yang gemas-pun memotong. Usai mengunci pintu dan berganti pakaian, dengan santai tungkainya bergerak ke sisi sebelah ranjang dan menempati daerah kosong disamping yoongi "lagipula, itu tidak buruk kok. Kau memang tipikal istri yang perhatian " gurau jimin yang jelas di sambut bantahan

" _aku tidak memikirkannya_ _—_ _"_ yoongi menapik sembari meletakkan ponselnya di sisi bantal kemudian ikut berbaring disamping jimin yang tersenyum konyol sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan lengan, entah memikirkan apa _"_ _—_ _dan berhenti memberiku julukan itu jimin, kita bahkan belum menikah "_

Disisinya, Jimin terkekeh penuh arti. Matanya menyipit karena terlalu menghayati tawanya yang menyebalkan, menurut yoongi. _" geure..pertahankan tawa itu sampai aku pulang ke daegu besok huh?"_

Seketika itu derai tawa jimin terhenti di udara hampa; menghilang diantara angin malam yang dingin. sepasang mutiaranya mendelik tidak suka, begitu tajam dihiasi aura gelap yang menjalari wajah tampannya

" khajima! Amudedo khajima! Jangan kemanapun!" jimin bersuara, pelan namun menuntut. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memutar badan ke arah yoongi-menunjukkan bagaimana kehampaan yang tergambar jelas di dalam bola matanya hanya dengan mendengar keinginan-pulang kekasihnya ke Daegu

" _hanya tiga hari, jimin-ah"_ tukas yoongi secepatnya. Tahu tatapan tajam namun sendu yang terpancar dari sepasang mata kesukaannya. Namun jimin masih menolak. Rahangnya mengeras seiring puppy eyes yang kian gencar kekasih manisnya itu arahkan padanya

"Tidak, hyung!"

" — _tapi eomma merindukanku jimin. kau tidak boleh egois dengan menahanku disini sementara ada waktu yang bisa kumanfaatkan bertemu ibu "_

" oh hyung.. ayolah, ini hanya pengalihan. Kau tahu, Army mengkritik managemen habis-habisan karena jadwal kita yang begitu padat belakangan ini dan kepintaran Bighit selalu tidak terprediksi, mereka memberi waktu libur dan izin pulang agar fans merasa lega melihat idolanya berkumpul, bersenang-senang bersama keluarganya"

Yoongi tercengang. Dengan satu decakan spontan ia menghentakkan kaki kecilnya di ujung ranjang sambil membuang pandangan dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi jimin

" hyung.."

Jimin memanggil. Melembutkan suara dan pandangannya pada bahu sempit disisinya. Seharusnya tidak begini. Seharusnya yoongi mengerti maksudnya, mengerti ketakutannya; bagaimana bayang-bayang ayah yoongi yang selama ini menentang cita-cita dan cinta mereka; melarang yoongi bermusik bahkan berkali-kali menyuruh yoongi kembali kerumah meninggalkan jimin dan cita-citanya,

—Tidak. Jimin tidak akan rela semua itu terjadi.

Mendekat, Jimin mengulurkan salah satu lengannya. Menarik yoongi ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat kemudian menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher pemuda manis itu; kebiasaan lama yang selalu berguna untuk mengembalikan mood kekasihnya yang buruk

Lama terdiam, sejenak jimin mengintip ke sisi wajahnya dan menemukan yoongi memejamkan mata-begitu indah dengan sepasang bulu mata gelap dan bibir kecil merekah yang seolah mengundang untuk dikecup

" hyung.." jimin memanggil lagi, menunggu jawaban yang tidak kunjung terdengar dari bibir sang kekasih " ah... apa aku harus mengalah?" dia menjeda, menambahkan kata "Lagi?" untuk memancing pemuda di dekapannya

" **Baiklah.. aku menyerah. Kau bisa Pulang ke Daegu!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Derap langkah kaki kian dekat terdengar di pertengahan pagi dan siang kala itu. sunyi sekali, hingga telinga hoseok hanya mendengar derap langkah menuntut itu sebagai satu-satunya suara yang mengisi pendengarannya yang tajam.

Tap Tap Tap..

Sampai beberapa menit, sang moodmaker berpikir. Masih dalam mode mengantuk dengan wajah terlipat-lipat-begitu marah karena aktifitas tidurnya terganggu oleh ketukan di pintu yang entah siapa pelakunya. Ia mengerjap pelan, menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang menuntut masuk menyilaukan mata hingga desahan malas ia loloskan di langkah pertamanya menapaki lantai kamar yang berantakan

Sempat ia mencibir, menggumamkan nama Taehyung berkali-kali karena ia tahu persis, alien pluto itu satu-satunya penyebab segala kekacauan dikamar ini.

 _Kim taehyung gila_

 _Alien_

 _Sampah_

 _masyarakat_

 _Kampret_

 _Setan_

 _Psikopat_

 _Penjahat kelamin_

Eh— _cakep_ _—_ ___ _—_ _"_

" Nu- Nuna ?"

Hoseok mengusap kelopak matanya. Berpikir mungkin ia sedang bermimpi melihat dua malaikat cantik didepan matanya di siang buta.

Sementara dua malaikat yang masih berdiri didepan pintu asrama itu terlihat heran dengan tingkah sang tuan rumah, dan oh, apa tadi ? Nuna? Demi Tuhan, mereka berdua bahkan masih memiliki batang itu—dan _bahkan bisa berdiri._

" mana Jin ?" keduanya kompak bertanya. Salah satunya mendongak kedalam dan satunya lagi mengedarkan pandangan sejauh yang ia bisa untuk menemukan sosok berbahu lebar dan berjari lentik yang mereka cari

" ASTAGAAAAAA, SANDEUL _B1A4_ —KEN _VIXX_ " hoseok fangirling sendiri. Dia memekik girang dengan ekspresi yang dilebih-lebihkan seolah dirinya adalah bagian dari salah satu fangirl dua boyband berbeda itu

— ___ _—_ _'_

" _tuh kan, Lebay "_

" _tidak pake lengkap juga kalik Seok,_ _—_ _oh oke, Jhope"_

Sandeul menggaruk tengkuknya malu-malu. Menjadi moodmaker tetap di grupnya yang tidak kalah beken dari BTS dia tentu canggung bertemu sesama moodmaker yang ternyata lebih gila dari dirinya ini, jadi dengan membuang sedikit rasa malunya ia mencoba mengulurkan tangan; rencananya mengajak Hoseok ber hi5 tapi suara melengking nan halus dari balik tubuh Hoseok lebih dulu terdengar

" aku disini teman-teman. Kaja~ "

Hoseok melongo di tempat. "trio uke ceritanya lagi liburan bareng " gumamnya disusul senyum konyol sembari menutup pintu dorm

Baru Hoseok berbalik, kedua matanya kembali dikejutkan oleh kehadiran leadernya bersama satu koper besar dan setelan Kim Daily-nya yang menyilaukan mata

" Wow.. " hoseok terkejut. Senyum mengejek terbit di bibirnya begitu alami "bagus ya? yang satu liburan bareng temen ukenya. Yang satu minggat. Wkwk"

" _shut up Jhorse!"_

Setelahnya namjoon berlalu begitu saja— meninggalkan hoseok yang menyimpan heran dalam suara tawanya —yang sungguh itu melukai nurani namjoon sebagai kepala keluarga sekaligus suami yang ditinggal istri

" Good Luck leader! Sukses reuni mantannya di Ilsan "

Dari jauh, kepalan tangan berperban Namjoon terlihat meninju udara. Dan itu tandanya hoseok dalam siaga satu. Dan daripada mengejek Namjoon, ia memilih untuk kembali ke kamar; membereskan sisa-sisa kenakalan taehyung di dalam sana

Namun lagi-lagi, belum sampai tungkainya di depan kamar sepasang telinga dan matanya-lagi harus di suguhi pemandangan mengherankan yang lain didepan pintu kamar kecintaannya

" _Tae hyung jangan nakal-nakal ya di Daegu?"_

" dengan ucapan yang sama, Kook-ah. Jangan lupa chat hyung kalau sudah tiba di Busan. Jangan keluar sembarangan, nanti fans mencurimu dariku "

 _BLUSH_

" YA YA anak kecil ngapain disitu? Eh koper juga.. dua lagi. pada mau kemana sih?"

Taehyung berbalik dengan senyum absurdnya sementara jungkook mengerut alis; selalu saja, hoseok hyungnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jimin. suka mengganggu acara berduaannya dengan taehyung

" eomma sakit " jungkook merespon pertama dengan nada sedikit ketus namun menyiratkan kesedihan disetiap katanya, entah sedih karena berpisah dengan taehyung atau karena eommanya sakit

" padahal rencananya kami akan ke daegu.. tapi kabar itu tiba-tiba datang " taehyung menambahkan, tidak kalah sedihnya diiringi tatapan sendu ke arah jungkook

" permisi hyung.. kami harus berangkat "

.

Seketika itu, asrama BTS dilingkupi kesunyian luar biasa. Tidak ada suara canda tawa jungkook bersama Taehyung yang selalu mengundang hoseok untuk bergabung, tidak ada suara musik dari speaker super ribut milik Namjoon, tidak ada pekikan ala gadis-Jin saat masakannya di curi Jungkook, tidak ada teriakan absurd taehyung yang dikejar Jimin karena mengerjai Yoongi, dan —

" Eh Jimin dan yoongi ?" hoseok memuji ingatan cemerlangnya, dua orang itu sejak tadi memang belum muncul layaknya dua pasangan lain yang mengacaukan acara tidurnya yang seharusnya masih berlanjut siang ini.

Jadi dengan langkah yang sedikit dipelankan moodmaker itu melangkah menuju kamar terdamai, membenarkan asumsinya tentang yoongi yang sudah pasti masih tertidur kemudian memutuskan untuk mendorong pintu saat alasan ke-belum munculan jimin tidak juga ia temukan.

"apa yang anak itu lakukan?" hoseok menggumam sembari menyepak pintu kamar yoongi yang sulit dibuka, terlalu putus asa..dan yang benar saja tanpa diduga tendangannya itu berbuah manis dengan tampaknya dua pemuda yang tengah bergelut didalam sana.

Tapi, apa-apaan? Bukannya adegan ranjang yang didapati hoseok, yang tampak hanya kegiatan tidur-lelap Jimin dan yoongi yang begitu menenangkan. "Kenapa pasangan ini selalu terlihat begitu saling mengasihi? " iri hoseok pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekilas bayangan dirinya dan Taehyung yang dulu begitu mesra terpampang dihadapan matanya, begitu indah sekaligus menyakitkan baginya yang kini hanya bisa duduk sendu melihat kedekatan mantannya itu bersama Jungkook

 _Hoseok kuat_

 _Karena semua kuda pasti kuat_

Dengan ancang-ancang pasti, pemuda harapan itu bergerak maju. Melayang tinggi di langit-langit kamar sebelum mendarat di tubuh jimin yoongi yang ternyata dengan cepat menyadari situasi hingga dua tendangan sekaligus membuat hoseok telempar jauh di permukaan lantai

 _BUGH_

 _AWW_

Hati hoseok patah-patah, perasaannya cidera, dan kejadian barusan telah membuatnya sadar sekaligus membuka mata; bagaimana dunia yang kejam ini telah mempermainkan dirinya dengan kejam

Ini bahkan lebih sakit dari gagal totalnya acara liburan berdua yang diimpikan namjoon pada Jin, lebih mengecewakan daripada batalnya rencana pengenalan keluarga taehyung pada jungkook, dan lebih menyebalkan daripada rencana kepulangan yoongi ke Daegu yang harus berakhir karena pelukan protektif jimin yang seolah tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk membangunkan mereka.

 _Ini sakit,_

 _Hoseok sakit,_

 _Dan Gwangju satu-satunya tujuannya kalau sudah begini_

.

.

.

"Hoseok _hyung_ pulang ke gwangju"

Jimin menyeringai. Begitu tajam setelah ekspresi berpura-pura sedih yang ia peragakan didepan pintu dorm saat Hoseok mendorong koper untuk ke gwangju. Berkata tidak sengaja dan meminta maaf ia berhasil menipu hyungnya itu hingga ia mendapat satu pengabulan maaf dan senyum yang tulus. Namun setelah pintu di tutup, tendangan bebas ke udara dan teriakan Yes menggema di dalam ruangan, mungkin sampai di luar. Jimin yang melakukannya. Ia begitu bahagia atas kekosongan asrama yang kini dihuninya bersama yoongi.

" Kau licik" yoongi mencibir. Masih terlalu malas untuk berpindah dari zona nyamannya, diatas tempat tidur.

" bukankah ini bagus untuk kita hyung?"

" Ya.. bagus bagimu yang telah menggagalkan rencanaku bertemu ibu"

Derai tawa jimin mengalun bebas. namun bukannya muak, yoongi malah merasa terhibur mendengarnya. Ia menyembunyikan senyum kecil dan desiran halus dari kekasihnya. _"apa yang akan kita lakukan ? semuanya meninggalkan kita "_ dalihnya gagal total karena jimin sudah menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

" Membuatmu hamil, mungkin "

KYAA~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **END**

* * *

COMEBACK guys. Minki comeback. Katanya banyak yang kangen tulisan Minki. Duh terharu banget T_T buat semua yang udah bela-belain PM thank you so much. And So, Hwayangyeonhwa pt1 udah berakhir kemaren jadi giliran pt2 yang maju. Wkwk

Ada yang teriak pas yoongi bela-belain bawa jas buat jimin di Gayo Daechukjae? Kya~ *YOONMINISREAL

Atau ada yang curiga kenapa pas liburan kmren MiniMini nggak update apa-apa d twt? Ketahuan kan, dua-duanya gak kemana-mana. Di dorm aja *Smirk cakep*

—Eh tapi Min, kookie juga nggak update kok?

Calm.. Kookie emang nggak update, tapi ada fans yg upload video kuki lagi di kafe (katanya di Busan) pake jaket merah pake bannie. Sendirian aja. duh.. lagi kan? Nggak dengerin kata abang Taehyung. ntar kalo ada yg nyulik gimana? Wkwk

 **Review Juseyo!**


	2. Chapter 2 : BUTTERFLY

Buat _CHRISTAL ALICE_ , Author kesayangan plus temen Vkooked mantap yang sejalan dan senasib sepenanggungan(?) Terima kasih udah mau nyemangatin aku pass lagi sakit banget /masih sakit sih Tapi bakal cepet pulih kok. Amin. Cepat move on ya dari kasus plagia**s itu. Hm

buat readerku tersayang yang kemarin neriakin aku gara-gara Jikook pulang ke busan bareng. Ngahaha. Sorry! Jangan salahkan saya. Salahin Jimin plijeu~ disini saya cuma pengen nuntasin rasa penasaran saya dengan kehidupan mereka dibelakang panggung berdasarkan penemuan(?) dan keinginan jiwa shipper saya. Wkwkwk

So, kalau ada yang tidak sesuai dengan Kebenaran dilapangan..bisa nggak, disini kita buat semuanya menjadi benar saja ?/maksa

.

.

 **Hwayangyaeonhwa Pt.2**

BTS fanfict! Daily life! Boys Love

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

Special for all _Vkook Hard Shipper_ arround the world

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak akan ada yang menghawatirkan hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

 _Setidaknya,_

Jika Jimin banyak mengalami kesulitan karena sifat moody Yoongi, _atau_ Namjoon yang diam-diam suka berdebat dengan Jin. Maka Taehyung dan jungkook adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Simpel, manis, dan menggemaskan. Tipikal cinta anak sekolahan yang manis.

Biasanya jika taehyung berbuat kesalahan, dia akan datang pada jungkook. bertingkah konyol sekaligus manis dengan menirukan banyak gaya absurd yang lucu, misalnya membuat hidung besarnya mengembang sebesar mungkin kemudian jungkook akan menahan tawa dan taehyung akan mendekat, merayunya sampai jungkook tergelak tawa dan berakhir dengan mereka berpelukan.

Jungkook akan tertawa; mengejek betapa jeleknya Kim Taehyung yang mengembang kempiskan hidung besarnya lalu taehyung hanya tersenyum menikmati bagaimana derai tawa jungkook terdengar menggemaskan ditelinganya lalu melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka dengan sebuah ciuman manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Setidaknya.._

Sampai hari yang menyebalkan itu benar-benar datang dan berhasil membuat jungkook berpikir ratusan kali untuk bertahan dengan Taehyung. Setiap hari mereka hanya akan bertemu saat larut malam sambil mendengarkan semua cerita taehyung hingga pagi menjelang dan esoknya Jungkook harus kembali kehilangan lelaki itu karena jadwal yang terlalu padat.

Hasilnya, jungkook merasa kesepian sekaligus kesal. Bagaimana Taehyung bisa begitu santai dengan frekuensi pertemuan sekecil itu sedangkan dirinya menanggung rindu yang teramat banyak sampai sulit bernafas. _Benar-benar tidak adil_.

Seketika jungkook jadi pusat perhatian semua member karena tidak pernah bergerak keluar dari kamarnya sejak Taehyung pergi. Seokjin, yoongi, jimin, hoseok dan namjoon sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk membujuknya tetapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang mendapat perhatian dari jungkook. Hingga seokjin berpikir untuk memberitahu taehyung. Karena mungkin memang hanya seorang Kim Taehyung yang mampu memecahkan kekerasan hati Jeon Jungkook.

Setidaknya jika omongan Seokjin atau Namjoon sekalipun tidak mampu menembus kekerasan hati jungkook yang berlapis-lapis maka Taehyung satu-satunya titisan Tuhan yang menjadi tumpuan terakhir semua member.

Jungkook menutup diri dan menolak segala bentuk perhatian dari siapapun. Anak itu hanya akan memberikan punggung dan telinga tertutup pada setiap orang yang datang membujuknya. Hingga Taehyung yang sudah cukup dibuat lelah oleh jadwal latihan berkuda dan sebagai-sebagainya Kini harus berhadapan dengan pembangkang cilik itu seorang diri.

' _Jeon Jungkook'_ taehyung menggumam dalam langkah sembari melepas jaket yang menempel di tubuhnya hingga pintu berwarna coklat menyambutnya bersamaan dengan suara namjoon dan Jin yang terdengar dari arah ruang tamu. Dua lelaki itu berkata harus pergi kesuatu tempat entah sampai kapan tapi taehyung malah bersyukur. Dorm sunyi lebih baik untuknya dan jungkook.

Taehyung meletakkan asal jaketnya di ranjang milik Hoseok tanpa membuat banyak suara. Ia memilih untuk menyelusup ke dalam selimut yang menutupi jungkook daripada memaksa lelaki itu untuk terbangun.

 _Memperkecil dugaan kekerasan. Itu yang dipikirkan taehyung._

Saat merasakan pergerakan kecil dari tubuh dalam pelukannya sudut bibir taehyung tertarik keatas. Jelas sekali, pembangkang cilik ini tidak sedang tertidur melainkan sengaja menghindarinya jadi tanpa berkata apa-apa ia mengecup rambutnya. Sangat pelan sampai jungkook bisa merasakan nafas teratur taehyung yang menggoyangkan ujung rambutnya diatas sana,

 _Rupanya Taehyung tertidur._

 _dan Jungkook mulai berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih nekat malam ini_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan malam adalah waktu dimana Yoongi dan Jimin kembali bertemu setelah menghambur dibeberapa tempat di gedung agensi. Bannie hitam dan jaket yang sama ditubuh keduanya membawa mereka kembali ke dorm malam ini,— _dengan sebuah mobil_ dengan yoongi berada di balik kemudi sedangkan jimin duduk nyaman disisi sebelah sambil mengutak-atik speaker.

 _"Apa taehyung sudah menghubungimu?"_

Yoongi bertanya ketika melihat jimin menyandarkan kepala di jok mobil Sambil bersenandung menikmati pilihan lagunya. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa indah dengan latar kerlap-kerlip lampu disepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati.

"Belum. Mungkin masih sibuk" —jawab jimin dengan suara parau lalu bergegas melihat notifikasi ponselnya untuk memastikan. Namun bukan pesan dari Taehyung yang ia dapati melainkan foto dan video Jungkook bersama banyak gadis yang memenuhi timeline twitternya

"Gila!" Jimin berdecak tanpa berhenti menscroll layar ponselnya "—Adikmu itu makin gila, hyung!" Tambahnya membuat yoongi mengerut alis tidak mengerti _"Adik yang mana?"_

Kemudian satu foto yang ditunjukkan langsung oleh jimin membuat mata sipit yoongi membola, _Spontan_. Tapi jimin lebih suka menilainya sebagai keimutan tersendiri yang disengaja untuk menggodanya.

 _"Apa yang ada di kepala anak kecil itu ketika berjalan sendirian di keramaian? dan kemana Taehyung sebenarnya? Ini bisa membahayakan Jungkook tanpa seorangpun yang menemaninya diluar sana"_

Perkataan panjang lebar yoongi hanya di balas gelengan acuh oleh Jimin. Sepertinya lelaki itu lebih tertarik menghitung berapa banyak gadis yang berhasil merapatkan kepalanya dengan jungkook daripada mendengarkan ucapan Yoongi. entahlah.

Begitu tiba di dorm. Yoongi mengekor jimin yang menenteng bungkusan snack di tangannya. Katanya, itu hadiah dari seorang fans yang kebetulan ditemuinya di gedung agensi. Meskipun sungguh, yoongi tidak perduli sama sekali.

Jimin masuk lebih dulu dan menyalakan semua lampu, diikuti yoongi yang hanya berjalan enteng ke arah dapur untuk meneguk segelas air. Melihat sekeliling yang terlalu sunyi, yoongi mengingat sesuatu. Ia tidak pernah menghubungi Hoseok karena setaunya Laki-laki itu sedang tertidur di kamar namun begitu yoongi menginjakkan kaki disana Justru Taehyunglah yang ia dapatkan sedang tertidur didalam gelap. Sendirian.

 _"YA! Kim Taehyung ireona!"_ Teriak yoongi sambil menepuk bahu taehyung berkali-kali _"Idiot! Bagaimana bisa kau tertidur disini sementara kekasihmu sedang berbuat ulah diluar sana huh?"_

Teriakan yoongi masih menggema lantang ditelinga taehyung ketika ia mengerjap, menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang mengepung secara tiba-tiba hingga ia harus menyerngit begitu melihat seseorang yang lain datang dan berdiri tepat disamping Yoongi.

Itu Jimin. Sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa. Lalu Bagaimana calon aktor yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya ini bisa berada disana, akan Jimin tanyakan setelah membiarkan laki-laki itu mengumpulkan nyawa. dan mandi tentu saja.

Karena Aroma tidak sedap sudah terlalu kental diruangan itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin pulang. dan langsung memasang muka heran di depan pintu kamarnya yang kosong. Tiba-tiba dia merasa seperti seorang istri durhaka yang taunya hanya berkumpul dan bermain bersama teman-teman ketika bahkan suaminya sendiri tidak kunjung pulang saking sibuk bekerja untuk dirinya.

 _Oh Tuhan._

 _Jiwa sosialita Kim Seokjin yang tak terkendalikan._

Perhatian seokjin teralihkan ketika pintu dorm kembali berbunyi dan menampakkan sosok Jungkook dengan tas jinjing ditangannya berjalan lesu ke arah sofa ruang tamu. Sepertinya anak itu sudah lebih baik. Jadi dengan langkah ceria seokjin berniat untuk menghampirinya namun baru beberapa langkah dari tempatnya ia melihat Taehyung berjalan lebar menghampiri jungkook lebih cepat kemudian menariknya secara paksa menuju kamar mereka.

Tak lama setelahnya, Hoseok keluar dari sana dengan wajah panik. diikuti suara bantingan pintu yang memekakkan telinga.

Seokjin melongo.

Demi apapun, ia baru pulang bahkan belum menghubungi namjoon, apalagi mengecek Notifikasi di ponselnya. Tetapi sepertinya sudah begitu banyak hal yang ia lewatkan di dorm ini.

"Oh Jin hyung!" Hoseok berteriak heboh. Masih telalu shock gara-gara taehyung dan Jungkook hingga ia baru menyadari kedatangan Jin yang sudah sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Hoseok langsung menarik lengan jin menuju kamar Yoongi dan alangkah kagetnya mereka ketika yang ditemukan dikamar ini adalah pemandangan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Yoongi asik mengunyah snack sambil berbaring di lengan Jimin. manis sekali.

" _Anak-anak, kalian harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku! Ada apa dengan kedua bocah itu dan kenapa harus membanting pintu keras-keras? Apa dia pikir dia bisa menggantinya kalau pintu itu rusak?"_

Jimin yang berbaring disamping Yoongi spontan tertawa. Tidak menyangka disaat seperti ini jin masih sempat mengoceh soal pintu, padahal kenyataan bahwa Kim Taehyung mengamuk adalah kejadian langka yang seharusnya lebih menarik daripada pintu kamar.

" _Buka SNSmu hyung! Dan kau akan segera tahu jawabannya!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk dengan segala keberanian yang terpancar dikedua matanya. Setelah pintu dibanting keras ia bahkan masih mengira kalau semua yang dilakukan taehyung padanya malam ini adalah sebuah candaan, termasuk cengkraman kuat di pergelangan tangannya mengingat lelaki itu tidak pernah menunjukkan kemarahannya dengan cara sebrutal ini. Namun saat menatap langsung kedalam manik indahnya kemarahan jelas terpancar.

Taehyung _mungkin_ marah padanya tapi Jungkook terlalu lelah untuk memulainya sekarang karena yang ia inginkan memang kemarahan lelaki itu tidak perduli apakah dia bisa melawannya atau tidak. Taehyung harus disadarkan kalau ia tidak bisa bermain-main dengan seorang seperti Jungkook yang bisa dengan mudah menemukan penggantinya yang lebih baik di luar sana.

Setelah hening yang panjang, Taehyung membuang nafas kasar sambil berkacak pinggang menatap Jungkook. bersama Jimin dan Yoongi, Ia telah mendengar dan melihat semua kenakalan jungkook sejak beberapa jam lalu dan menemukan kenyataan bahwa jungkook melakukan semua itu karena membutuhkan perhatian darinya. _Menurut Jimin dan Yoongi._

Dan sepertinya hal itu cukup benar setelah melihat anak itu lebih memilih tidur memunggunginya daripada menanggapi tingkah-nya yang ia pikir mampu menyentak Jungkook.

 _siapa yang seharusnya marah disini?_

Setelah meredakan emosinya sendiri, dengan pelan Taehyung mendekati jungkook; memberinya backhug yang lembut meskipun kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak bergeming, bahkan saat ia sengaja meniup-niup tengkuknya, jungkook tidak berteriak geli seperti biasa.

.

"Aku mendengar dari Jin hyung kalau seseorang telah berbuat nakal di dalam dorm sejak pagi tadi"

Jungkook masih berperang dengan dirinya sendiri ketika mendengar suara taehyung yang sangat berat dan lelah. Napas lelaki itu menggelitik kulit lehernya tetapi ia bersikeras untuk bertahan sampai suara taehyung kembali terdengar

"Jinjja! aku kesal! sungguh.. Padahal sore tadi seorang _aktris cantik_ sedikit lagi memberikan nomor ponselnya padaku tapi Jin hyung menggagalkan semuanya dengan berteriak ditelingaku bahwa seekor kelinci kecil menolak makanan darinya Bahkan tidak keluar kandang seharian—"

—BUG!

—' _AW'_

Taehyung meringis kecil sambil mengusap bokongnya yang mendarat langsung dilantai kamar yang dingin _Sedang_ sang pelaku di atas ranjang hanya menatapnya dengan mata sembab dan rambut berantakan.

Taehyung menatapnya _"Lihat mata jelek itu!"_ Ucapnya lancar seolah tatapan menyakitkan dari jungkook adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa menghalangi jalannya untuk kembali memberinya sebuah pelukan

Dan kenapa bermacam umpatan yang seharian disediakan jungkook menghilang seperti angin lalu saat berhadapan dengan taehyung adalah hal terkonyol yang harusnya ia ketahui dari awal. Dia tidak akan perlu menahan kedipan agar kumpulan air di matanya tidak terjatuh dan membuat dirinya terlihat lemah dihadapan lelaki itu.

"Hei..!" Taehyung memanggil pelan sembari mengusap rambut halus kekasihnya "aku hanya bercanda sayangku!"

 _Tess!_

 _Air mata jungkook tumpah_

Panggilan mesra dari taehyung disaat seperti ini hanya akan membawa sesuatu yang buruk bagi kedua matanya. ia merasa iba, entah pada siapa ketika satu kalimat bahkan tidak mampu keluar dari belahan bibir merah jambunya.

" _Kookie_ , kau harus tahu bahwa Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku berlari seperti orang gila melupakan manager hyung bahkan semua bawaanku sendiri hanya untuk mengejar sebuah taksi yang akhirnya berhasil membawaku kesini!"

Jungkook terperangah. Mata sendunya menatap lingkaran hitam di mata taehyung yang menyipit. _Oh Tuhan_ , Calon aktor ini bahkan mengacaukan jam tidurnya sendiri saking sibuknya. Pantaskah ia bersikap sejahat ini pada seseorang yang rela meninggalkan kesibukan demi menemuinya?

"—Lalu setiba disini aku menemukan pembangkang cilik itu sedang tertidur. Menggemaskan sekali sampai-sampai aku lupa bahwa aku pulang untuk menyuapi dan memandikannya. Lebih parah, Aku ketiduran! Ah.. Memalukan sekali." Taehyung berdecak; melirik jungkook dipelukannya "—mungkin itu sebabnya si pembangkang cilik—yang sayangnya adalah kekasihku—itu lebih memilih bersenang-senang dengan para nuna di Hongdae daripada denganku."

Pelan, Jungkook menggeleng. Ia Benci harus mengakuinya tapi taehyung harus tahu kalau dia bahkan rela menukar semua poin _piano tiles_ nya hanya untuk melihat senyuman taehyung.

.

.

 _"hyungie..apa kau nyaman? Apa hyung suka pekerjaan itu?"_

Taehyung tersenyum seraya mengusap pipi pucat lelakinya "Hm. Sangat suka!" ia menjawab singkat.

Jungkook menundukkan pandangan, mulai berpikir tentang keegoisannya sendiri pada taehyung. Bagaimanapun seharusnya ia bisa bersikap sedikit lebih dewasa dan berhenti membuat masalah yang membuat semua orang khawatir.

"Tapi aku sudah mulai berpikir untuk melepaskan semuanya—" Taehyung menghela nafas kecewa "—karena sepertinya seseorang lebih membutuhkanku daripada kuda-kuda yang ada disana"

Jungkook spontan mengangkat dagu dan menatap kekasihnya. Penyesalan sudah semakin memusingkannya kala mengingat segudang ide gila yang dipelihara Taehyung dalam kepalanya.

 _Termasuk ide mengerjai Jeon Jungkook_

"—Lagipula sepanjang hari bersamamu adalah hal yang paling mudah yang sejauh ini bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya perlu membahagiakan satu orang. _benarkan?"_

"T-tidak hyung! "

 _Wow!_

Wajah jungkook berubah kesal ketika taehyung mengerutkan alis dihadapannya pertanda membutuhkan penjelasan lebih.

"Jangan lakukan itu.. aku berjanji akan menjadi pacar yang baik untukmu. Sungguh.. aku berjanji tidak akan membuat semua orang panik. Sumpah!"

Taehyung mengangguk percaya. Tanpa suara tangannya menarik tengkuk jungkook hingga bibir mereka bertemu; bersatu dalam pagutan lembut nan menghanyutkan yang seketika mampu mengembangkan senyum dibibir jungkook karena terlampau bahagia.

Sesungguhnya jungkook hanya menginginkan ini, menginginkan taehyung dan semua bagian dalam dirinya. Bagaimana tangan kasar itu menyentuh kulit halusnya hingga menciptakan ribuan desahan merdu, bagaimana suara taehyung memanjakan pendengarannya, Jungkook menyukai semuanya. Jungkook menginginkan taehyung sampai rasanya sulit bernafas, dan _Begitupula dengan Taehyung_

.

" _Hyungie, kau tidak marah padaku?"_

"Kenapa?"

" _Kau tidak cemburu?"_

"Untuk apa? Aku bahkan sering bersama nuna yang lebih— _AHH...JEON JUNGKOOK_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Yeokssi Kim Taehyung"_

Yoongi mendongak mencari keberadaan Hoseok saat mendengar suara aneh sahabatnya itu. Dipahanya ada jimin yang menyandarkan kepala sambil memainkan stick game di tangan.

"Pikirkan hyung, kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Hoseok menyengir, memasang posisi duduk terbaik memandangi dua orang di depannya Namun yoongi hanya meresponnya dengan gelengan kecil—geli sendiri mendengar pertanyaan hoseok. Sedang Jimin yang bangkit dari pembaringan, tersenyum konyol mengingat kejadian tahun lalu saat hoseok mendengar yoongi mendesah di toilet. Itu ulahnya, tentu saja.

"Wahh..pacarmu gila tuh, hyung!" Hoseok menunjuk mata jimin yang menyipit "pasti mikir yang iya-iya kan?"

"Em, mikirin kapan Hoseok hyung berhenti menjomblo!" —Jawab jimin datar hingga Yoongi terbahak ditempat sambil memegangi perutnya. Berlebihan. Mereka memang selalu sehati kalau urusan mengerjai hosoek.

"Langgeng ya kalian berdua. Kalau sampai putus, salah satunya harus jadi pacarku! Titik."

Sedetik, yoongi menatap jimin dengan alis mengerut yang dibalas gelengan geli oleh lelaki itu. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa, menertawakan hoseok sekaligus menyembunyikan ketakutan dihati masing-masing.

Yoongi melepaskan stick di tangannya untuk berpindah ketempat tidur hingga hoseok menggantikan posisinya dengan lompatan mantap dari atas ranjang tapi ternyata jimin menyusul yoongi jadi Hoseok hanya menggerutu sendiri pada stick ditangannya _"Ah jinjja! Seharusnya taehyung atau jungkook berada disini!"_

Jimin terkekeh sambil menarik kepala yoongi agar bersandar di dadanya. Mereka menghiraukan hoseok dan segala keributannya yang merusak pendengaran sampai suara Taehyung terdengar dari balik pintu "Mencariku hyung?"

 _"Yaa.. kau benar-benar tepat waktu Taehyung-ah! Dua orang pendek itu sejak tadi mengerjaiku"_ Hoseok mengadu habis-habisan tak lupa menunjuk Jimin yang asik memainkan helaian rambut yoongi sambil menopang kepala dengan lengan _"laki-laki modus dan pacarnya itu, mereka melecehkanku"_ sambungnya gemas.

lalu taehyung menyentak Jimin dengan galak, pura-pura. Tak lupa menambahkan sedikit umpatan tapi tidak merubah apapun karena Hoseok masih terus berteriak ala _fangirl_ sampai yoongi menghentikannya dengan sebuah bantal.

Dan Namjoon muncul bersama Jin entah dari mana.

 _"Taehyungie, Jungkook sudah baik? Dia belum makan apapun seharian."_ Pertanyaan Jin diangguki oleh semuanya. teringat perjuangan menyeret jungkook ke ruang makan yang sayangnya gagal total. Kekuatan badan Jungkook tidak boleh diragukan.

" Sudah hyung. sekarang dia sedang mandi"

"—WOW!" refleks Jimin dan hoseok bersamaan. Bukan spontanitas biasa yang tidak berarti melainkan kekaguman luar biasa mengingat desahan keras taehyung beberapa menit lalu yang terdengar sampai ditelinga mereka.

"Yaah.. kau selalu bersemangat kawan! dan kau patut dipuji karena kecepatanmu dalam mempelajari tehnik menunggang kuda karena _well,_ kau melakukannya setiap hari didalam dorm"

Sangat ambigu, dan kembali sebuah bantal sukses mendarat di wajah Hoseok. Yoongi pelakunya. Jimin disampingnya hanya tertawa gemas melihat kelakuan kekasih manisnya sedangkan Taehyung tetap bersikukuh mengelak "Itu tidak seperti yang kamu kira hyung! Aku hanya berusaha menenangkannya, Biasa saja"

Namjoon, Jimin, Hoseok menggeleng curiga sedangkan Jin dan Yoongi hanya tertawa hingga taehyung gerah dan berteriak frustasi **"AHH...JINJJA! KALIAN HARUS PERCAYA PADAKU. AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA!"**

" _— **TAEHYUNG HYUNG DIMANA CELANAKU?"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 _Yup,_ inspirasi datang dan akhirnya. terima kasih banyak untuk semua Vkooked yang udah baek banget nemenin tereak-tereak pas malam dimana Jungkook tebar pesona dan taehyung ga update apa-apa di twt. Itu kode ga sih?/ Jungkook sampe ganti ID fancafe setelah akunnya dicariin ga ada. Arrggg...Maksudnya apa?/ eak. Udah gitu mukanya galau banget pas jalan di trotoar. Dan pointnya _guys_ pas ditanya fans _Taehyung mana?_ Dia geleng _"ga tau"_ katanya. aaaaakk cieee ngambekk /wkwk gilaa. Makanya aa' tae jangan sok sibuk lah. Perhatikan peliharaanmu. Kasian itu, kakaka~

 _ **REVIEW YUK?**_


End file.
